This invention relates to motorcycles. More particularly, the present invention relates to an add-on kit for converting conventional two wheel motorcycles to three wheel operation.
In the past a variety of three wheel motorcycles and self propelled vehicles have been proposed. Examples of the prior art may be seen in the following United States Pat. Nos.: 2,207,447; 1,383,933; 1,271,553; 2,633,030; 1,369,540; 3,583,727; 2,533,549; 4,003,443; and 1,876,155.
While several variations of the aforementioned theme have been employed in the art, no art known to applicant discloses a conversion kit which may be readily bolted on to an existing motorcycle, and which will properly compensate for resultant twisting forces. Although elaborate prior art assemblies exist for providing dual rear wheels, the purpose of my device is to provide synchronous drive for dirt or mud use, so that the separate suspension means and differential gearing system employed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,003,443, for example, are unneeded.